


Good For You

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon was the calm and Morgana was the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: "leon/morgana, he was her first friend when she came to camelot and if it wasn't for him, she and arthur would've tried to kill each other a long time ago"

Morgana wasn’t shy, she was just… uncomfortable. She barely had time to mourn her parents before she was shipped off to Camelot, a land she barely knew, with people she barely knew, except the prince, whom she hated.

They had met by chance. Morgana was wandering around the corridors, hopelessly lost on her second day there.

“Are you lost, milady?” the boy with kind eyes and ginger hair asked.

Normally, Morgana would have scoffed and hid the fact that she was so confused. But there was something about that boy that made her admit that, yes, she was indeed, and could he help her find her chambers? He had agreed, and introduced himself as Leon, and thus began their friendship.

Leon was the calm and Morgana was the storm. When they were kids and Arthur and Morgana argued over toys, Leon was the one to tell them to share. When they were a little older and arguing over letting Morgana learn to fight, Leon was the one to suggest that learning protective strategy would be helpful. Incidentally, the was the one to teach her offensive as well. When Arthur and Morgana actually faced each other with swords, Leon quickly pulled Morgana away before they both got killed.

People always said he must have been strong to subdue Morgana, but he didn’t point out they were wrong. They just balanced each other. He never changed Morgana, he just brought out a different side of her. And if Arthur was relieved that they were getting married because it meant he was less likely to get killed, it wasn’t mentioned once.


End file.
